1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of children's pacifiers, and more specifically to an apparatus and method for conveniently storing and/or washing pacifiers, the apparatus including a vessel having an open top for containing cleaning fluid, and a vessel lid connected near its edge by a support member to an edge of a pacifier retaining platform sized to fit within the vessel and having openings for permitting the passage of cleaning fluid, the platform can include through-holes for supporting individual pacifiers and dividing walls for separating pacifiers. The method include the steps of placing the pacifier on the platform or into the through-holes, inserting the platform and pacifier into the vessel until the lid fits over the open top and closes the vessel, shaking the vessel so that the fluid splashes over the pacifier, lifting the lid and platform away from the vessel and removing the pacifier from the platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is important that children's pacifiers be kept clean and sanitary so that the child does not contract a disease from the pacifier. Pacifiers are usually washed by hand in a sink or basin. A problem with this arrangement is that the child often travels with the mother to locations where there are no convenient facilities for performing such a cleaning operation. The mother might carry a jar of cleaning fluid with her, but would have to execute the awkward task of inserting the pacifier into the jar and manipulating it with her fingers. Then, having done this, she would have no convenient place to clean and dry her hands.
Various types of portable cleaning devices are found on the market, but none appear to be suited to storing and/or cleaning pacifiers. An example is a cleaning fluid container and dipping tray used to clean jewelry. The container is an open-topped can and the dipping tray is a perforated dish having a centrally-mounted perpendicular handle. This device is illustrated in FIG. 1. To use the container, one places the jewelry on the tray and, gripping the handle, dips the tray into the can and fluid. A problem with this device is that the central location of the handle obstructs the placement of a pacifier on the tray. The tray could not be made large enough to accept a pacifier without making the can inconveniently large and bulky. A second problem with this device is not allowing for the separation of each pacifier for storage purposes.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning container for pacifiers which is compact and portable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a container which can retain cleaning fluid without leakage when not in use and which remains sanitary.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a container for the safe storage of pacifiers.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a container which is safe, effective and easy to use.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a container which is simple in design and reliable, and inexpensive to manufacture.